moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Calisolee Thaun
//This character will be updated as she levels and does more in Azeroth //I may also start streaming this and you can watch Cali's adventures //I will also draw her later Personality Cali has no affiliations towards anyone and wants to help all races and species, except Ogres, no matter what. She is always kind but can be dangerous if someone threatens her or someone she cares about. She is a lone traveller so far, not used to socializing due to normally helping her parents or hiding from Ogres. She is also not the best at starting conversations, but will talk to anyone who talks to her. Childhood Calisolee, nicknamed Cali, was born in the Kingdom of Alterac after the Second War. She was born a few hours after her twin sister, Avellannie. Her parents are Sophilian (Mother) and Martron (Father). She also had a twin sister, Avellannie who was born an hour before her. They lived in the woods slightly outside the Kingdom in a small Alchemy shop where her mother and father made potions and elixirs for travelers, citizens, and the few soldiers of the Kingdom. One day when Cali was 4, she and Avellannie were in the city delivering free potions to a Kingdom wide celebration when a small band of Ogres attacked their home. Her mother and father were still in the home and they were slaughtered, due to the guards resting and drinking instead of watching for enemies. Church of the Holy Light Cali, being an orphan was put under the care of a few members of the Church of the Holy Light, where she lived in the Alterac Chapel as an apprentice to the faith. She always had a special connection to healing magic and helping others. Avellannie was taken in by the city guards due to her abnormally high strength for her gender and age. She also had a special attunement towards light and healing magic, which was helpful for guarding the city. Cali did not follow this faith closely, but wished to help those who were injured. At 16, she left the Chapel and started making her way to Northshire to learn to fight as a healer. Before she left, she gathered a few Alchemy books and supplies from her old house. Northshire Cali eventually reached Northshire where she was taught basic fighting skills. At this time, she only knew one spell, Smite, for damage and was very excited to eventually learn healing spells. Her training eventually led her to Goldshire where she started exploring mines and helping the people who asked for help. This gave her a great sense of purpose and a bigger desire to help everyone she could. A few things about this area were strange to her. There was many races she had read and heard about, but had never seen before. Elves with long unnatural colored hair and long ears were the most interesting to her. The place most people seemed to be was in the inn across from the blacksmith area. This place was very crowded and full of the strangest people, many of whom were naked and dancing. After exploring and doing a few quests, she decided to visit the main city, named Stormwind. She visited every shop and got training in Cooking, First Aid, and Fishing. Westfall After everyone should could help had been helped, Cali continued her way to Westfall. By this time, she had become stronger and had learned many healing spells. She also decided to focus on Holy magic. Westfall was a very barren land compared to Northshire, mostly farm lands and not many trees and grass. Joining a Guild During her adventure in Westfall, Cali was sent to Stormwind to deliver an urgent message. While in Stormwind, she met a man by the name of Arevess. He was starting a group of people to protect Azeroth, technology and knowledge. After talking to him for a few minutes, Cali joined The Violet Flame Circle guild. Westfall and Joining a Guild Video //Audio is messed up, not sure why. WOW is the only game that seems to have this problem when I stream. First Dungeon Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Priests Category:Human